parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tiff
Tiff is a female character from Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Tiff played Kain in Garou: Mark of the Super Females Tiff played Matilda in Tiff (Matilda) Voice Actors: # Kerry Williams - English Portrayals: * In Sniffles: Right Back at Ya! she is played by Tweezle Dee * In Skunk: Right Back at Ya! she is played by Penny * In Gumball: Right Back at Ya! she is played by Anne Marie * In Les: Right Back at Ya! she is played by Margo Gru Gallery: 200px-Fumu jump.png Tiff in Kirby Right Back at Ya.jpg Tiff talks about dedede food.png Kirby tiff and tuff seeing.png Trivia *Tiff voices her dislike for violence when seeing Tuff, Sir Ebrum, and Lady Like watching a show of a robotic King Dedede beating up another enemy robot (probably parodying the Transformers series) on Channel DDD. This shows her somewhat hypocritical side, as she herself sometimes resorts to impulsive violence the first chance she gets, like beating up Escargoon when she saw him poking Kirby with a pencil instead of pointing this out to Mr. Chip in Teacher's Threat. *In the Japanese version of the anime, Tiff announces the title of every episode on an outer space background between the opening and the rest of the episode, with the shape of a Warp Star closing in, then opening up to segue to the episode. *In the Japanese version of Tooned Out, Tiff is shown in a more anime-like appearance; her eyes are larger and have more eyelashes, her one-piece outfit turned into a leotard and even unnaturally large breasts. This scene was cut out of the 4Kids dub because the exaggeration of breasts was deemed inappropriate for children, but the scenes without her breasts were still shown. *Her appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Kirby Characters Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Characters Category:Kids Category:Pink Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Violet Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Characters with Pony Tails Category:Sisters Category:Daughters Category:Lloyd and Tiff Category:Sexy Characters Category:Vinnytovar